


Where We're At Is An Act

by Snow



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec, in University, and the stars. Always the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We're At Is An Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brigdh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/gifts).



"Come back to bed." Edward's voice is high, whiny.

Alec presses his hand against the window again, feeling the cold soak through it into him.

"Come _on_ , Alec," he says. "What are you even doing?"

"I'm looking at the stars." Alec knows his voice is harsh, harsher than Edward will be happy about. But more likely than not Edward won't even remember this in the morning, and if he does, well. Alec can always refrain from sleeping with him again in the future. It would be easier with Edward than most people: he hadn't even been that good.

"You can look at them tomorrow." Edward shifts, making the space in the blanket more clear.

"When it's light out?" Alec's voice is low, mocking, but Edward doesn't even seem to pick up on that much.

"Yes. Now come on."

Alec snorts, and wonders again why he decided this man was worth any of his time at all. He feels fine now, which means he can't have been drunk enough then.

"For God's sake, Alec. I don't care what you do tomorrow. Just come back to bed now."

Ah, yes, that was why. The blasphemy. That's also far from the worst thing Edward's said in the last five hours either, despite having been asleep for four of them. Alec's lips tick up, as he thinks about the expression on his mother's face if she had an idea of what he was doing right now. "Why are thinking about God when you have _me_?" Alec purrs.

"I don't have you right now, do I?" Edward's voice is petulant, and Alec can tell that he's pouting without even having to turn around.

"I'd like to be used as something more than a pillow." Alec stands there for a moment longer, before drawing closed the curtain and returning to the bed. Edward bunkers down under the blanket, and Alec presses his cold hands to Edward's chest.

Edward squirms, and cries out in surprise, and Alec presses his lips over the other man's, slides a leg between his. "That wasn't very nice," Edward says, when Alec draws back enough to give him a chance to breathe. He still sounds petulant, like a man playing at being an annoyed child. Alec wishes he could expect better of him.

Alec traces his now-warm hand down Edward's body, fingers playing over his skin. " _I'm_ not very nice."


End file.
